User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 23-
The day after Derby,Ted,Damon,and Casey got arrested Charles is hanging out with C-Money & Michael down at the dock in Old Bullworth Vale."Hey guys look at the clouds." Charles says to Michael & C-Money,who look up at the clouds."I think its going to rain" Charle says ot them."Since when did you become a fucking meteorlogist?" Michael ask Charles."The same time you became a smartass" Charles says to Michael.All of them then laugh."Hey,do you think invite Greg to hang out with us?" C-Money asks Michael & Charles."Sure" Michael says to C-Money."Well what do you think Charles?" C-Money asks Charles."Sure(pauses for a second and then exhales).Why not?" Charles says to C-Money."I'll call him" Michael says,gets out his phone, and calls Greg."Hey Greg.Me,C-Money, and Charles are down at the dock in Old Bullworth Vale and we're just hanging out.You wanna join?" Michael says on the phone."Okay,see you soon" Michael says and hangs up."Hell be here in a few minutes" Michael says to C-Money & Charles.They all then wait until Greg arrives, and get some burger shot. "Hey guys" Greg says to them when he arrives."Hey" C-Money,Michael,and Charles say to Greg.Greg sits by them,pulls out a pack of cigarettes,gets his lighter, and then lights a cigarette."You know you really shouldn't smoke.You're too young" C-Money says to Greg."And you shouldn't drink. You're too young you damn hypocrite!" Greg says to C-Money,and C-Money laughs."Touche,wise ass" C-Money says to Greg."So Charles,any luck with the ladies? I heard you havent flirted with any chicks since you got here" Greg says to Charles."What are you getting at?" Charles snaps at him."Nothin',just wondering why is all.We have some pretty nice girls here at Bullworth. I was just curious" Greg says to Charles.Charles then stands up."Let me guess, you heard the false rumor about me being gay just because I haven't hit on any girls here, and you believe it?" Charles says to Greg.Greg takes a inhave from his cigarette and then exhales laughing. "No,but it makes me quetsion your sexuality" Greg says to Charles."Stand up and say that to me again!" Charles threatened Greg.C-Money then stands up."Charles,calm down.He's just messing with you,he doesn't mean it" C-Money says to Charles.Charles then puts his hand in front of C-Money."No,no,he's a big boy.He knows what he said.Stay out of it C-Money" Charles says to C-Money.Michael then stands up and put his hand on C-Money's shoulder."Just stay out of it.Besides,I already know whats going to happen" Michael says to C-Money, and they sit down and go back to eating."Can I give you a piece of advice?" Greg asks Charles.By now it was starting to rain,downpour, and thunder."You we're right Charles,it did rain" C-Money says to Charles."Mind your own buisness" Charles rudley says to Greg."There's another girl who doesn't go to Bullworth you have your eyes on,isn't there?" Greg asks Charles."Yeah,this chick back in Cincinnati.I've liked her for like 2 years but I was friend-zoned by her,but I havent given up hope,well not completly" Charles says to Greg,not too sure about what he's saying. "Well if that's the case,then she doesn't give two fucking shits about Charles Caldwell.In fact,back in Cincinnati,she's probably making out with some guy whom you freaking despise, and you are the last person she ever thinks about.You're just a friend to her,not a boyfriend or a boy toy.And you will be nothing more than that.Do you understand?" Greg says to Charles."Do me a favor and why don't you take that back" Charles says to Greg. with some anger in his voice."Take what back?! Someone had to break it to you! I'm actually trying to help you out here! I don't want you hung up on some girl who lives like a thousand miles away and most likley doesn't even like you back!" Greg yells at Charles.C-Money & Michael then stand up.Charles puts his finger in Greg's face."Listen here,Gregory.Did I fucking ask you for your help? No,I believe I didn't.It was your idea to ask me about my sexuality all because Christy made up a rumor that I was gay,when I'm not.And I didn't ask for some advice either.Again,your own idea.I've been rejeced by so many chicks I can tell if they like me or don't like me.But,I didn't ask for you fucking help,Gregory.So do a favor and take it back,or we're going to have a big problem,you fucking prick!" Charles yells at Greg."Oh,now he's done it" C-Money says about Charles calling Greg,Gregory. Greg then takes a drag on his cigarette and exhaled the smoke into Charles face."Get your damn finger out of my face.Come on, don't be a pussy" Greg says to Charles."And now Greg's done it.Ladies & Gentlemen theres about to be a fight.In some fucking outfit he put togther(he's just wearing casual clothes),standing at 5'11,from Cincinnati, Charles Caldwell, and wearing the school uniform,exactly the same height,Greg Ryder,lets get this started" Michael says."Don't be a pussy" Charles says and cracks his knuckles."I'll show you who's a pussy" Charles says to Greg.Charles tackles Greg off the dock and thye both fall onto the beach."Damn" Michael says to C-Money.Charles starts repeatedly punching Greg in the face,until Greg gets his feet on Charles' chest and flings Charles over him(Greg),making him do a front flip onto his back.Charles then get sback up,shakes off the pain, and Greg spits out some blood & smiles a bloody smile.Greg had a bad bloody nose & his cheek was starting to swell up.Charles lunges at Greg but Greg picks him up over his head and plants him on his shoulders.Charles starts elbowing Greg in the side of his head until he drops him.Charles then dropkicks Greg from behind,making him land face first into the sand. Greg sees his cigarette and grabs it as Charles tries to get on top of him to start punching him.Greg rolls over and side kicks Charles' left knee,making him fall to the ground.Greg get son top of Charles and starts punching him as hard as he can.Charles face is a bloody & battered mess,has a swollen eye,a bloody nose with blood coming from both his nostrils, and blood coming from his mouth."Hey look,its Rocky vs. Apollo Creed all over again" Michael says to C-Money,talking about their fighting."Which ones Rocky?" C-Money asks Michael."Charles.Look at his face" Michael says to C-Money.Greg takes his cigarette and holds it so close to Charles' face the end almost touches him."Looks like you're not the tough,badass fighter you thought you were eh? You fucked with me, and now you're gonna have to pay the price" Greg says to Charles.Charles closes his eye that isn't swollen shut and waits for the pain to hit him.Greg hesitates and gets back up onto his feet.Charles opens his eye and Greg throws his cigarette onto Charles face.It bounches off and lands in the sand. "I was only trying to help you! Maybe I came off as being disrespectful,but deep down,you know I'm right! Let thiis be a reminder,that you aren't the top dog of the school! Thats Jimmy Hopkins,not you! So,maybe this will remind you what you're doing to all the other cliques that are mostly at peace,is fucking stupid,and it will only cause problems for everyone at the school.If you continue on like this even after this beating,then go right ahead.Just don't say I didn't warn you! This school can be a very scary place without friends.And you just fucked up your chances with us! But whenever you're ready to apologize and bury the hatchet,some find me" Greg yells over the storm.Greg,C-Money, and Michael walk away,leaving Charles lying on the beach.Charles then stands up. "Since when did you fucking become their leader?!" Charles yells at Greg when they're out of range,but still visable.Charles then falls over."Hey Caldwell!" someone yells at Charles while walking towards him.Charles(through his not swollen eye) sees its Derby with Tad,Chad, and Gord."Well(coughs up blood) it seems it only took one day for you to get bailed out didn't it?" Charles says and starts coughing again."Very funny asshole.Well it seems you just got your ass kicked.Well,none of us actually seen it but by seeing how fucking terriable you look we can tell" Derby says to Charles."Look(Charles stands up),I know why you have a grudge against me,its because you & the other cliques are at peace and since I've caused alot of bad shit to happen to you & the preps you have a grudge against me.So look I'm sorry for all the shit I caused you and won't do it any more.Now can we just quit being enemies now?" Charles says to Derby nad holds out his hand,asking if he'll accept his apology. "Put you damn hand back I'm not shaking some poor wretches' hand.And no,we can't quit being enemies.You wan tto know why? Its just because I simply don't like you.I have no problem with what you do,it gives me another reason to try to get my boys to beat the shit out of you.I just don't like you,in fact I might even hate you as much as I hate Johnny.Now get off my turf before we beat you until you fucking need new body parts" Derby says to Charles."Fuck you Harrington.Fuck you!" Charles says to Derby.Charles then leaves and walks back to the academy.While entering he walks by Seth."What happened to you?" Seth rudley asks Charles."I,uh,got hit by a car" Charles says to Seth."How could a car do all that to you? You look terriable" Seth says to Charles."It was some dumbass speeding and even though they saw me,they hit me.l landed face first onto concrete what the fuck do you think I'd land on? A pillow?" Charles says to Seth."Watch it Caldwell before I arrest you" Seth says to Charles."Arrest me? You're not a fucking cop.In fact,to me you aren't even an authority figure.You're basically just a student with a fucking worse uniform.And don't think I wouldn't hesitate to fight you,but I'm hurt and I can't.So consider yourself lucky" Charles says to Seth, and then leaves to enter the dorm. Charles then goes into his room,turns on his,tv, and watches tv for the rest of the day. The Next Day: The next day Charles wakes up around 5:30 a.m. and goes to take a shower.After getting out he changes into some different clothes.He puts on the same shoes(didn't feel like finding another pair), some jeans,a black bomber jacket(not a leather jacket like the greasers,just a bomber jacket),a grey long sleeved button shirt(unbuttoned),a t-shirt, and some sunglasses(to hide the fact he has a swollen eye).Charles then walks out the dorm,puts in his headphones,turns on iheart radio form his phone,goes to one of his created stations, and turns it on.Throughout the next two hours Charles just walks around campus listening to songs(the songs: All the kids are Right by Local H,Every Lie by My Darkest Days,Bullet & a Target by Citizen Cope(I heard it in Alpha Dog and thought it was alright),Never Again by Nickelback,Pain by Three Days Grace,Black by Pearl Jam,The Chemicals Between Us by Bush, and a few more songs).After the last song goes off Charles is approached by Peanut & Johnny. "So? After fighting us you think you can dress like us? You got some nerve kid" Johnny says to Charles."Dress like you? How am I dressing like you?" Charles asks johnny."The jacket" Peanut says."Its not a leather jacket like the greasers,mine's a bomber jacket,there's a difference" Charles says. to Peanut."Why ar eyou wearing sunglasses?" Peanut asks Charles."Why do you want to know?" Charles asks Peanut.Johnny then grabs the sunglasses off Charles,revealing his swollen eye(he has another bruise on his face that is visable,he just wanted to hide his eye)."Damn! You got your ass beat" Peanut says to Charles."Johnny,just to sya this,you don't go here.What are you even doing here?" Charles says to Johnny."To find Derby and beat the shit out of him" Johnny says to Charles."Look while you're her eI want to say something.I'm,uh,I'm sorry for all the shit I caused you,I won't try to do it as much" Charles says to Johnny."Fine kid,now we won't have to kick your ass on sight now.Consider that me accepting your apology.Now get out of here" Johnny says to Charles."Whatever see you" Charles says and leaves,but not before getting his sunglasses back. Charles then decides to go and sit on one of the benches near the enterence to the main building.Charles sees someone sit by him,but doesn't pay any attention because he's on facebook from his phone."Dude you look like a fucking greaser" Michael says to Charles."Oh hey Michael.Its just a bomber jacket.Why do people keep thinking I look like a greaser?" Charles says to Michael."Its just because bomber jackets & leather jackets look alike.Also,whats up with the shades? Hiding you eye?" Michael says to Charles."Yeah.Oh and won't Greg be a little pissed seeing you with me? Since he acts like he's your leader" Charles says to Michael."What do you mean by that?" Michael asks Charles."Well he said 'You ruined your chances with us' to me,regarding hanging out with him,you, and C-Money.Since when did he become your guys' leader?" Charles asks Michael."First:He's not our leader, and second:he was just still pissed off that you fought him.Mostly because you tackled him off the dock.And then it was Rocks vs Apollo Creed all over again,but with a different outcome.Maybe if you apologize he'll accept and you guys won't be enemies.And just be glad the word hasn't spread yet.I'm suprised the #1 reporter hasn't heard about it yet." Michael says to Charles. "Yeah,I'm glad word hasn't spread,that would suck.Hey man,I think I'm going to go find Greg and go apoligize.I need to quit making enemies and start making friends.The only friends I have are you & C-Money:Charles says to Michael."Don't forget,you're also friends withevery member of the 'being an asshole' club" Michael says,being sarcastic.Both of them then laugh.Charles then gets out his phone and turns on some music(The Energy by Audiovent)."What is this?" Michael asks Charles."The Energy by Audoivent" Charles says to Michael."Who's that?" Michael asks Charles."Well they're not around anymore,they disbanded in 2004.Its basically a band with some members of Incubus' brothers.Like the singer is Brandon Boyd's brother" Charles says to Michael."Hey man,I'm about to take off to find Greg" Charles continues and gets up."Hey man,I'm comming wiht you,I want to see what Greg does" Michael says and him & Charles get up to find Greg. While walking near the parking lot(with the bullies giving Michael dirtylLooks) they spot C-Money and decide to walk up to him."Hey Michael,Hey Charles" C-Money says to them."Hey man,have you seen Greg?" Charles asks C-Money."He should still be at the dorm.Why? Please tell me you're not going to try to fight him again?" C-Money says to Charles."No I'm going to try to apoligize" Charles says to C-Money."Oh,well I'll take you to him then" C-Money says to Charles.All of them then go to the boys dorm to find Greg.When they walk in they go into C-Money's & Greg's room and see Greg reading a magazine."Hey C-Money,Hey Michael(when he sees Charles he looks at him & then continues reading his magazine),Hey....Charles." Greg says to all of them."Hey man" C-Money & Michael say to Greg."What are you doing here Caldwell?" Greg asks Charles."He w-" C-Money says to Greg,before being cut off."I want to hear why he's here from his mouth" Greg says to C-Money."Look man,I'm..I'm really sorry for tackling you off a dock and then fighting you.Its just my anger got to me and I lost it.I didn't mean to tackle you off the dock,its just my anger, and I deserved what happened to me(him getting his ass kicked by Greg).Can you ever forgive me?" Charles says to Greg. "Yeah man.I forgive you" Greg says after about a minute of silence and him & Charles shakes hands."And man,you're most likely right about that chick,she probably has her tounge down someone I hate's throat as we're talking.I'm going to move on from her.And you can really fight man" Charles says to Greg."Thanks man.And I'm glad you understand why I told you what I told you,I was only trying to help you move on" Greg says to Charles."Okay guys,well I think I'm going to head off,I'll talk to all of you tomorrow" Charles says and leaves their room and goes to his room. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts